videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes and Villains Unite
Heroes and Villains Unite is an Action/Adventure, Roster-Bound, and Parkour Videogame by Ubisoft and characters are owned by, Warner Bros, DreamWorks, Disney, etc. It is available on all Current Consoles and is to be released at an unknown date. This is the first Ubisoft game to feature custom character features Playable Characters # Anakin Skywalker = Variants: Ep. III Concept Art, Jedi Spirit, Thrawn Alliances, Lars Quell, Orto Plutunia, Shirtless, Desert Skiff, Mandalorian Outfit, The Clone Wars, Starkiller Hero # Jarael = Variants: Default, The Crucible, Blue Robes, Jedi, Dinner, Freedom Fighter # Enfys Nest # Darth Revan # Star-Lord = Variants: Default, Ravager, Sovereign, Vol. 2, Vol. 1, Comics # Wolverine = Variants: Default, DOTFP, DOTFP: Alt, Old, Origins, Apocalypse, Phoenix Force, X-Force # Thor = Variants: Infinity War, Ragnarok, Age of Ultron, Avengers, Comics # Doctor Strange = Variants: Film, Comics, All New All Different # Mr. Incredible # Frozone # Dash Parr # Violet Parr # Wreck-It Ralph # Fix-It Felix, Jr. # Vanellope Von Schweetz # Sergeant Calhoun # Shrek # Puss in Boots # Donkey # Fiona # Po # Tigress # Shifu # Monkey # Surly Squirrel # Andie Squirrel # Buddy # Mr. Feng # Sinbad # Marina # Proteus # Kale # Felix the Lynx # Lynxette # Astarte the Hawk # Gus the Chameleon # Miguel # Tulio # Chet # Chief Tannabok # Balto # Jenna # Boris # Star # Manolo Sanchez # Maria # Joaquin # La Muerte # Sheeta # Pazu # Uncle Pom # Captain Dola # Ashitaka # San # Yakul # Moro # Hogarth Hughes # The Iron Giant # Dean McCoppin # General Roggard # Ginger # Rocky Rhodes # Babs # Fowler # Humphrey # Kate # Garth # Lilly # Mordecai # Rigby # Pops # Margarette # Finn # Jake # Princess Bubblegum # Marcelline # Batman # Superman # Wonder Woman # Cyborg # Soren # Gylfie # Twilight # Digger # Gandalf # Frodo # Aragorn # Talion # Siegfried Schtauffen # Kilik # Mitsurugi # Talim # Sub-Zero/Kuai Liang # Scorpion/Hanzo Hansashi # Raiden # Kitana # Milo Thatch # Kida Nedakh # Audrey Ramirez # Vinnie # Owen Grady # Claire Dearing # Zia # Franklin # Jim Hawkins # B.E.N. # Dr. Delbert Doppler # Captain Amelia # Cale Tucker # Akima # Joseph Korso # Gune # Kenai # Sitka # Denahi # Koda # Emperor Palpatine = 100,000 Credits # Ulic Qel-Droma = 75,000 Credits # Dryden Vos = 55,000 Credits # Darth Malak = 35,000 Credits # Ego = 100,000 Credits # Magneto = 75,000 Credits # Hela = 55,000 Credits # Kaecilius = 35,000 Credits # Syndrome = 100,000 Credits # The Underminer = 75,000 Credits # Bomb Voyage = 55,000 Credits # Screenslaver = 35,000 Credits # King Candy = 100,00 Credits # Cybug Queen = 75,000 Credits # Sour Bill = 55,000 Credits # Cybug Drone = 35,000 Credits # Lord Farquaad = 100,000 Credits # Humpty Alexander Dumpty = 75,000 Credits # Fairy Godmother = 55,000 Credits # Rumpelstiltskin = 35,000 Credits # Raccoon = 100,000 Credits # Percival J. Muldoon = 75,000 Credits # Heather Muldoon = 55,000 Credits # Gunther = 35,000 Credits # Eris = 100,000 Credits # Roc = 75,000 Credits # Cetus = 55,000 Credits # Serpens = 35,000 Credits # Newmann = 100,000 Credits # Nimrod = 75,000 Credits # Fat Soldier = 55,000 Credits # Skinny Soldier = 35,000 Credits # Tzekel-Kan = 100,000 Credits # Hernan Cortez = 75,000 Credits # Zargoza = 55,000 Credits # The Spanish Captain = 35,000 Credits # Niju = 100,000 Credits # Steele = 75,000 Credits # Grizzly Bear = 55,000 Credits # Bull Moose = 35,000 Credits # Chakal = 100,00 Credits # Chakal Minion = 75,000 Credits # Chakal Thug = 55,000 Credits # Xibalba = 35,000 Credits # Colonel Muska = 100,000 Credits # Corrupt Laputa Robot = 75,000 Credits # General Mouro = 55,000 Credits # Mouro Henchman = 35,000 Credits # Lady Eboshi = 100,000 Credits # Irontown Thug = 75,000 Credits # Lord Asano = 55,000 Credits # Asano Retainer = 35,000 Credits # Kent Mansley = 100,000 Credits # Mansley Mechanic = 75,000 Credits # Mansley Engineer = 55,000 Credits # Mansley Guard = 35,000 Credits # Melisha Tweedy = 100,000 Credits # Mr. Tweedy = 75,000 Credits # Rhodes' Ringmaster = 55,000 Credits # Guard Dog = 35,000 Credits # Tony = 100,000 Credits # King = 75,000 Credits # Rogue Vandal = 55,000 Credits # Rogue Bandit = 35,000 Credits # Randall Ross = 100,000 Credits # Quillgin = 75,000 Credits # Anti-Pops = 55,000 Credits # Cassowary = 35,000 Credits # Earl of Lemongrab = 100,000 Credits # Lich King = 75,000 Credits # Magic Man = 55,000 Credits # Hunson Abadeer = 35,000 Credits # The Joker = 100,000 Credits # Lex Luthor = 75,000 Credits # Ares = 55,000 Credits # Brother Blood = 35,000 Credits # Kludd = 100,000 Credits # Nyra = 75,000 Credits # Metal Beak/Surtr = 55,000 Credits # Allomere = 35,000 Credits # Saruman = 100,00 Credits # Gollum = 75,000 Credits # Denethor = 55,000 Credits # Sauron = 35,000 Credits # Algol = 100,000 Credits # Nightmare = 75,000 Credits # Elysium = 55,000 Credits # Zaslamel = 35,000 Credits # Sektor = 100,000 Credits # Quan Chi = 75,000 Credits # Shao Kahn = 55,000 Credits # Mileena = 35,000 Credits # Lyle Tiberius Rourke = 100,000 Credits # Erik Hellstrom = 75,000 Credits # Helga Sinclair = 55,000 Credits # Ashtin Carnaby = 35,000 Credits # Eli Mills = 100,000 Credits # Gunnar Eversol = 75,000 Credits # Ken Wheatley = 55,000 Credits # Vic Hoskins = 35,000 Credits # Scroop = 100,000 Credits # Turnbuckle = 75,000 Credits # Aguanoggin = 55,000 Credits # Mertock = 35,000 Credits # Drej Queen = 100,000 Credits # Preed = 75,000 Credits # Slaver = 55,000 Credits # Chef Bug = 35,000 Credits # Atka = 100,000 Credits # Atka Villager = 75,000 Credits # Atka Hench-coon = 55,000 Credits # Atka Elite Tribesman = 35,000 Credits # Rey # Luke Skywalker # Qui-Gon Jinn # Mace Windu # Quinlan Vos # Ahsoka Tano # Agen Kolar # Coleman Trebor # Dark Woman # Zayne Carrick # Cay Qel-Droma # Nomi Sunrider # Han Solo # Visas Marr # Galen Marek # Rahm Kota # Roan Fel # Cade Skywalker # Rohlan Dyre # Sabine Wren # Ezra Bridger # Jedi Temple Guard # Gamora # Drax # Rocket # Groot # Adam Warlock # Squirrel Girl # Captain Marvel # Jean Grey # Phoenix # Professor X # Cyclops # Storm # Beast # Iceman # Psylocke # Nightcrawler # Rogue # Colossus # Magik # Shadowkat # Blink # Deadpool # Shatterstar # Domino # Gambit # Firefist # Magneto # Angel # Captain America # Iron Man # Spider Man # Vision # Ant-Man # Wasp # Scarlet Witch # Hawkeye # Black Widow # Falcon # White Wolf # Black Panther # Okoye # Shuri # Nakia # Everett K. Ross # Ancient One # Wong # Elastigirl # Jack Jack Parr # Gazerbeam # Fironic # Everseer # Apogee # Phylange # Cliffhanger # Icebreaker # Zephyr # Diabla # Dehydra # Downburst # Tradewind # Plasmabolt # Universal Man # Macroburst # Blazestone # Thunderhead # Stratogale # Meta Man # Dynaguy # Splashdown # Hypershock # Vectress # Psychwave # Stormicide # Brick # Voyd # Screech # Krushaur # He-Lectrix # Reflux # Ambassador # Edna Mode # Mirage # King Arthur Pendragon # King Harold # Queen Lillian # Pinocchio # Gingy # Master Mantis # Master Crane # Master Viper # Ox # Ping # Oogway # Grayson # Jimmy # Johnny # Jamie # Lil' Chipmunk # Daredevil Chipmunk # Charming Chipmunk # Mole # Redline # Precious # Frankie # Rat # Jin # Li # Luca # Grum # Jed # King Dymas # Betty the Goat # Rupert the Mole # Wolf Leader # Wolf Consular # Aleu # Kodi # Nava # Vike # Edwina # Benson # Muscleman # Hi-Five Ghost # Skips # Lumpy Space Princess # Ice King # Aquaman # The Flash # Hawkman # Shazam # Swamp Thing # Green Lantern # John Constantine # Dr. Fate # Martian Manhunter # Katana # Janissary # Azrael # Red Robin # Blue Beetle # Starfire # Firestorm # Shard # Ezylryb # Tengshu # Pellimore # Coryn # Boron # Barran # Englantine # Thorin Oakenshield # Gimli # Legolas # Fili # Kili # Bard the Bowman # Gil-Galad # Theodred # Faramir # Imrahil # Beregond # Patroklos # Pyrrha # Seong Mi-Na # ZWEI # Olcadan # Sonya Blade # Cyrax # Kabal # Nightwolf # Taven # Jax # Ermac Category:Crossover Games Category:Ubisoft Category:Star Wars Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros Games Category:Disney Games Category:DreamWorks Category:Universal Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Bandai Namco Category:Ghibli Category:Video Games with Rare Movies Category:Games with Character Rosters Category:Parkour Category:OpenRoad Category:Kandor